The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously manufacturing polymer filaments, particularly polyamide or polyester filaments, wherein the polymer filaments are formed from a fluid polymer starting material which is extruded through spinning nozzles of a spinning head, such filaments then being cooled in a vertical blowing shaft, recrystallized, moistened, possibly subjected to a treatment operation, stretched and wound up.
German DT-OS 19,43,658, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,382, discloses a process and apparatus for the continuous manufacture of a plurality of synthetic filaments, particularly polyamide or polyester filaments, wherein the polyamide or polyester filaments are spun from a spinning nozzle or a plurality of spinning nozzles into a vertically extending blowing shaft. The filaments travel vertically downwardly through the blowing shaft and are subjected to blasts of air for the purpose of cooling and solidifying the filaments. The filaments then continue to pass downwardly through a spinning shaft which is arranged vertically below the blowing shaft. During passage through the spinning shaft the filaments are further cooled and simultaneously recrystallized. After leaving the lower end of the spinning shaft, the filaments are drawn vertically downwardly past a moistening or wetting roller. The filaments then pass over a guide roller arranged below the moistening roller and are then led in a generally horizontal direction to a second guide roller which causes the filaments to return in a substantially horizontal direction over a treatment roller by which the filaments are subjected to any treatment solutions necessary to the formation of the particular filaments involved. The filaments then pass over a third guide roller which directs the filaments in a generally vertically downward direction to a winding-up unit whereat the filaments are wound.
This known type of process and apparatus is an improvement over previous systems, in that a relatively great number of filaments may be produced under uniform conditions.
However, the known type of apparatus and process disclosed in German DT-OS 19,43,658, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,382, requires a considerable amount of vertical space. Specifically, such an apparatus normally requires at least two floors or stories in a building. That is, the winding-up unit is located on the floor of a lowermost story, the lower end of the spinning shaft projects through the ceiling of such lowermost story, and the body of the spinning shaft, the blowing shaft, and the spinning head are positioned successively vertically upwardly. This arrangement takes up at least two floors or stories of a building.